1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to floatation apparatus. In particular, the present invention is directed to floatation apparatus which is composed of a lens-shaped body of, preferably transparent, buoyant plastic material. More specifically, the present invention is directed to floatation apparatus including a buoyant support provided with a flap attached to the lower end of a rotatable shaft positioned eccentrically with respect to the center of the apparatus and extending below the submerged surface of the buoyant support for steering, as well as propelling, the floatation apparatus through water, preferably manually.
2. Discussion of Background and Material Information
Although floatation devices composed of a buoyant body having a generally circular configuration are known, such floatation devices are typically in the form of an inflatable tube or rubber raft. It is also conventional to equip a number of floatation devices, such as surf boards and wind-surfer boards, as well as sail boats, with rigid center-boards or keels beneath the floating surface of the craft to impart stability and direction to the craft. Sailboats are also equipped rudders for steering which can also be used to propel the boat by moving the tiller operably connected to the rudder using a back and forth movement. Conventional manually powered water craft include canoes, rowboats and the like wherein oars and paddles are used to manually propel and steer the craft. Another form of manually powered water craft is what is referred to as a paddle-boat. Typically paddle-boats are constructed from at least two pontoons connected by a seating platform and equipped with one or more pedal-and-chain drives connected to paddle wheels which propel the boat through the water.
Representative examples of floatation devices which bear some similarities to floatation apparatus of the present invention are disclosed in French Pat. No. 2,127,448, French Pat. No. 2,497,488, U.S. Pat. No. 3,808,621, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,172,427.
French Pat. No. 2,127,448 is a circular nautical device provided with an engine. The body of the nautical craft is composed of a lower section having a curved underside to be submerged in the water, and an upper section having walls raised above the water level to define a passenger compartment. The craft is equipped with a device including a rotatable shaft extending downwardly through the center of the craft having a handle attached to an upper end and a fin attached to a lower end submerged underwater adapted to be oscillated by rotation of the shaft.
French Pat. No. 2,497,488 is directed to a circular shaped raft-type of water craft having a raised seat and lower platform located forward of the seat in which a propulsion device is rotatably mounted. The propulsion device includes a motor having a handle operably connected to a drive shaft which extends downwardly through the platforms to power a propeller.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,808,621 is directed to a swimmer's viewing float having generally spherical facing upper and lower parts, the former having a concave viewing port and the latter being transparent. The upper and lower ports from a hollow compartment to accommodate a passenger.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,172,427 is directed to a propulsion unit for driving water craft. The water craft is in the form of a floating lounge chair and the propulsion unit is attached at the forward end of the seating platform to a frame connecting two floats. The propulsion unit includes a flexible fin attached to a drive member including a journal tube fixed to the frame in which a shaft having a handle at its upper end and attached to the fin at its lower end is rotatably mounted to permit oscillatory movement to be imparted to the fin.
The present invention is based on the novel and unique design of a floatation apparatus engineered to have a mechanism which makes it possible to easily maneuver the floatation apparatus in water, and is constructed of material, such as transparent plastic, so that it is particularly suitable for use by marine biologists, sportsmen, and others interested in observing underwater activity.